The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Many vacuum cleaners, especially shop vacuums, include a hose and a power cord that create storage issues with regard to providing neat methods of storing the power cord and hose on the vacuum. In addition, the vacuum can include accessories such as extensions to increase the reach of the vacuum, and a variety of nozzles and other attachments shaped to facilitate vacuuming on various surfaces and in tight spaces.
Typically, vacuums do not include satisfactory storage means for idle accessories. These vacuums fail to securely retain accessories in a space efficient manner. Accessories often must be stored separately from the vacuum, which requires the user to interrupt vacuuming to retrieve the accessories as needed.